<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[CLex][Smallville]完美新娘 by rivermoonwaitingfor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28519251">[CLex][Smallville]完美新娘</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor'>rivermoonwaitingfor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Smallville 同人文 [67]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Smallville</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clex - Freeform, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:13:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28519251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>震惊的Clark目瞪口呆地停在原地，“既然Superman可以，那为什么我不可以？！”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clark Kent &amp; Lex Luthor, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Lex Luthor/Clark Kent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Smallville 同人文 [67]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[CLex][Smallville]完美新娘</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[CLex][Smallville]完美新娘<br/>
Perfect Bride<br/>
注：原作：《Smallville》<br/>
Cp：Lex Luthor/Clark Kent<br/>
“Lex婚姻屡次失败屡次遭到新娘刺杀，屡次拯救他的Clark为了他的安全索性自己嫁给了他”这个梗，我也来写一下。不过这个梗很多人写过，很难写出新意，所以我决定——把他俩都写成沙雕！毕竟按原剧他俩的性格，干不出来这事。<br/>
虽然人物崩坏严重，但是人物关系还是按照原剧来的，例如Lex买下星球日报啥的。<br/>
私设目前Clark已经是Superman了，但是Conner还没出生。<br/>
当然既然是俩沙雕，那他们的友情就不会决裂了，一直就是一对快乐的小沙雕。</p><p>完美新娘<br/>
在大都会首富、魅力四射的光头阔佬Lex Luthor第N次声势浩大、骄奢豪华的婚礼上，第N*N次毫不意外地发生了新娘刺杀事件，又是我们的伴郎——Clark Kent，第N*N*N次挺身而出拯救我们可怜的多情新郎脱离魔爪。伴随着被警察押走的刺客新娘渐行渐远的呼喊声，我们新郎与伴郎讪讪地躲在起飞的直升机里，挣扎着逃离媒体记者的围追堵截。<br/>
终于，当豪华飞机降落在高耸入云的Luthor大楼的停机坪上，随着楼顶门的轰然开启，一切归于平静。<br/>
两人边交谈边进入大楼，迈步走入顶层公寓。<br/>
“嘿Lex，这次新娘又是为什么杀你？”作为好朋友Clark当然不会放过损对方的机会。<br/>
“奥，她说我不爱她，这不废话嘛”，Lex满脸的骄傲，“我谁都不爱，只爱我自己。”<br/>
“怪不得她要杀你啊，你这可真有点活该啊。”一抹幸灾乐祸的笑容浮现在Clark脸上。<br/>
“当然”，Lex洋洋得意地说，“这才刺激嘛，反正有你在。”<br/>
“说真的，Lex，你下次结婚还是找一个不会杀你的人吧。”Clark欢快地开着玩笑。<br/>
“世界有这种人选存在吗？”Lex配合着对方笑着，“我怎么没发现呢？”<br/>
“怎么没有啊，我就是啊。”毛遂自荐的Clark咧着嘴笑靥如花。<br/>
“得了吧”，Lex翻了个白眼，“我可不想跟我最好的朋友结婚，尤其他还是男的。”<br/>
“嘿！我那脆弱的自尊心啊。。。”Clark作势一副西子捧心的样子，“Lex，虽然我们都是男的、都是直的，但是跟你，那就完全没问题。”<br/>
“你不是认真的吧”，Lex笑着揽过Clark，“好了，别开玩笑了。”<br/>
“我是认真的！”Clark生气地撅起了他那张可爱的大嘴巴，“Lex，首先，我不会杀你，我会保护你；然后，咱俩熟啊，能把谈恋爱的时间省下来，我只是搬过去跟你搭伙一起过日子，这跟现在相比又没什么两样。”<br/>
“可是结了婚要睡在一起啊”，Lex委屈巴巴地盯着Clark，“跟最好的朋友上床，你知道就是干那事，这太奇怪了。”<br/>
“还要上床啊？”Clark迟疑地挠了挠头，“我还以为只要给你做饭就行了。”<br/>
“说起这个我就来气”，Lex恨铁不成钢地蹂躏着Clark蓬松的黑发，“前几次我生病，你跑过来让我给厨师放假，说是你要照顾我，结果呢，每次你都回家回来得那么晚，饭不是还得我来做啊。”<br/>
“这不怪我,Lex”，Clark的嘴巴又撅起来了，“你是星球日报大老板，谁叫你安排我到处飞来飞去采访那么多人的，害的我都不能按时下班。”<br/>
“没错，是我”，一抹腹黑的笑容攀上Lex的眉目，“因为我很邪恶~”<br/>
“当然”，Clark翻了个白眼，“如果你能像对待别人那样充满魅力地对待我，要我跟你上床也不是不可能的。”<br/>
“？你是说我跟你在一起时，没什么魅力吗？”Lex满头问号？？？<br/>
“没错”，Clark毫不迟疑地没心没肺地回答了，“你跟我在一起时，有点太平易近人了，显得有点傻。不瞒你说，我有点嫉妒你跟别人在一起时那魅力四射的样子。”<br/>
“是吗？”Lex骤然凛下笑容，静静抬起手抚摸着Clark的面颊，拇指缓缓地拂过他的耳垂，四目相对中瀚海逐尘、星河灿烂，似是有无尽情意蕴含其中，缱绻悱恻、秋水静流。<br/>
被深情抚摸的Clark，不禁面似赤月，不由自主地将自己的面颊靠向Lex那温暖的手掌，轻轻摩挲，但是——<br/>
Lex突然又大笑起来，“是这样吗？”顺便又转手挠了挠Clark的红不溜秋的俊脸。<br/>
“嘿！我可是很认真的！”Clark不高兴地瞪了Lex一眼。<br/>
“别闹了Clark”，Lex安慰着恃宠而骄的Clark，“先不说你我都是男的，单就是咱俩这么熟，要是结婚的话，我还真岔不开腿。”<br/>
“我们可以先试试啊!”Clark愉快地提出了一个惊人的提议。<br/>
“Clark，你怎么好像迫不及待啊？”方才还面带笑意的Lex，神色陡然一冷，一丝威胁地气息从他嘴间滑落，“说真话。”<br/>
“呃。。。好吧”，Clark百般犹豫之下，终于还是艰难地开口了，“其实是因为最近公寓房租涨价了，我有点租不起了。。。。”，Clark羞愧地低下了头。<br/>
“就这么点事啊”，Lex笑了，“我不是给你买过一套别墅吗，钥匙还在那边橱子上放着呢，谁叫你当初不要的。再说，”Lex伸出手用力揉搓着Clark那被风吹得乱糟糟头发，“只要你想，直接搬过来就行了，你也用不着卖身给我啊。”<br/>
“还有，我记得我刚给你涨过工资啊”，Lex顺势将手放下搭在Clark的肩上，“你这么快就用完了啊？”<br/>
“那个。。。。。”Clark不好意思地低声说，“我把钱捐大都会医院了。。。。”<br/>
“都捐了？”Lex一脸恨铁不成钢。<br/>
“都怪Lucas在一边瞎起哄，我才。。。”Clark的头低得更低了。。。<br/>
“Lucas回大都会了？看来我最近光顾着去对付Superman了，情报系统好久没敲打了”，对Clark勾肩搭背的Lex，敏锐地发现事情的严重性。<br/>
“嗯，他跟Davis搞在一起了，看他俩的样子，像是在谈恋爱。。。。”偷偷翻了个白眼的Clark，终于鼓起勇气看向Lex，却发现他眉头紧锁，不由地担心起来，“Lex，你没事吧？”<br/>
“我没事”， Lex眉头缓缓舒展，“Lucas一定是来跟我争夺家产的，我得早作准备。对了Clark，你说我跟Superman求婚怎么样？我觉得他好像一直对我有点那什么意思。”<br/>
“嘿Lex，我以为你是直的！”震惊的Clark目瞪口呆地停在原地，“既然Superman可以，那为什么我不可以？！”<br/>
“我当然是直的”，Lex随手倒了杯酒，随心所欲地坐在沙发上，浅酌片刻，“我只是把他骗过来给我当保镖，又不跟他上床。反正我这里氪石有的是，他就算是敢对我有什么企图，也得给我忍着。”<br/>
“那为什么我就要跟你上床啊？”Clark疑惑地挠了挠头。<br/>
“你不一样，Clark”，Lex又倒了一杯酒，示意Clark坐到他身边来，“我们是注定要一辈子在一起的，要么是最好的朋友，要么是永恒的恋人。Superman的话，等这一茬事过去了，我就会把他给甩了；而你不行，我不想因为你一时的仓促决定，影响我们将来长久的友谊。”<br/>
“Lex，也许我们应该。。。”没想到该知难而退的Clark，却意料之外地口出惊人，“假装是偶然、不经意地坐了上去，就像网上说的‘菊花超市’那样。这样的话就算是接受不了，我们也可以借口说是意外，这样一来就不会影响我们之间的友谊。”<br/>
“什么？！”面对着口出秽言的Clark，Lex一时有些懵逼。<br/>
“就像这样”，突然一阵疾风，Clark来了一个战术假摔，扑倒在Lex腿上，并顺手用超级速度解开了Lex那被打翻的白酒浸湿了的裤子，深深地含了上去。。。。<br/>
“呃~~~，等等”，强忍住齿间溢出的呻吟，Lex一把拔起Clark那英俊的脑袋，“抱歉，Clark，我还是接受不了。。。。”<br/>
“可是我接受良好啊”，伏在Lex腿间的Clark，媚眼如丝地舌尖流转，情欲翻腾地舔舐着自己的丰唇，“我不管，你要对我负责，你只能娶我一个。”<br/>
“什么？”还在平复自己气息的Lex，气喘吁吁。<br/>
“今天在婚礼上，我听到新娘在喊你爱我了”，胆大包天的Clark试图再次将自己那温暖的双唇，包裹住Lex那尚还湿滑的坚硬，只是——<br/>
Lex再次将一直在引诱他的Clark脑袋拔起，只是这次不再压抑自己，伴随着断断续续的呻吟，Lex将自己的手指深深插入Clark口中，天雷地火、勾噷逗搅，嬉笑怒骂皆情欲，“你是认真的？”<br/>
“当然”，Clark恋恋不舍地吐出Lex那极尽诱惑的手指，“我会是最完美的新娘！”<br/>
“新娘？你要穿婚纱？”Lex宠溺地将手指轻轻拂过Clark的唇间，柔情蜜意。<br/>
“这只是个比方！”舌海翻滚地舔舐着Lex手指的Clark，亲吻着对方的手指，“还有，这并不意味着我是受。我们都是男的，我不能只图自己爽而让你一直受累，我们应该互帮互助。”<br/>
一丝意味深长的神情呈现在Lex眉间，他未置可否地颔首一笑，钳住Clark的下巴强迫他抬起头与自己对视，“现在，我要你对我说实话，你对我有这种想法多久了？”<br/>
“呃。。。来真的？”<br/>
“说实话。”<br/>
“其实也没多久”，骑虎难下的Clark，索性破罐子破摔，“你还记得昨晚的单身派对吗？当时你喝醉了，我送你回房帮你脱衣服时，不小心连你的内裤一起扒下来了，你的那个弹出来打我脸上了。当时我也喝得醉醺醺的，一怒之下也把自己的裤子扒了抽你脸，结果不小心甩你嘴里了。然后我就。。。。。”<br/>
“Clark！！”愤怒的Lex打断了越说声音越小的Clark，猛地将对方的脑袋摁向自己腿间，“我要杀了你！！！”</p><p>数年后。<br/>
某日，Superboy寰宇遨游之际，突然听到Superman撕心裂肺地呼唤着“conner”的声音断断续续地从卡德摩斯实验室中传来。<br/>
出事了！<br/>
Superboy破门而入，却发现——<br/>
他的双亲全身赤裸地挂在实验器械上，身体连在一起；一旁的一个尚未关紧的铅制箱子里各种氪石材质的情趣用品的轮廓隐隐约约闪闪烁烁，这简直！！！<br/>
“说过多少次了，不要再用我的名字当安全词！”忍不住阖目的Superboy，无视他那对试图遮挡赤裸的双亲，愤然疾呼！<br/>
“Superboy？Clark，我还以为Superboy的名字是Eric Summers。”Lex随手拍了拍Clark健壮的胸口。<br/>
“Lex，我也一直是这么以为的”，Clark换了个舒服的姿势，舒展了下身体，“毕竟当年小镇报纸上登过他的名字。”<br/>
“嘿，不要假装不知道我的名字！”愤怒的Superboy决定无视眼前那羞耻的现状，决心要为自己的声誉讨回个公道，“还有，你们都知道，Eric早就死了！”<br/>
“Clark都怪你”，戏谑的Lex无视Superboy的怒火，向身旁的Clark抱怨着，“当初咱们造孩子时，要不是你迟到了，让Superman趁虚而入，我就不会有Superboy这么一个熊孩子了。”<br/>
“可是Lex，我后来还是赶过去了啊”，存心逗孩子的Clark果断配合着Lex的表演，“这样我们才会有Conner这么一个又听话又懂事的乖孩子。”<br/>
“我就是Conner！”怒火中烧的Superboy直接一拳打碎了一面承重墙，然后。。。。。<br/>
房子塌了。。。。。<br/>
。。。。。<br/>
。。。。。。。。。<br/>
虽然有些实验器械被砸坏了——但是Lex Luthor有的是钱，不过没有人员伤亡——毕竟这里早就清场了，一场喧嚣之后，残檐断壁中，意气风发的Superboy骄傲地说，“搞破坏真爽啊，哪天我得抽空去把小镇的别墅烧了玩玩。”<br/>
“这才是我的好孩子！”Lex给了Superboy一个温暖的拥抱，但是——<br/>
“你们能不能至少穿件衣服啊！”Superboy嫌弃地推开了父亲，飞走了。<br/>
“他不是认真的吧？”Clark有些担忧地从背后揽过Lex摩挲着。<br/>
“你是真的在担心吗？”Lex向后迎合着。<br/>
“我装的。”Clark果断抱着Lex疾飞而去，直上云霄，“逗孩子真好玩。”</p><p>就算是有超级速度，你们也得穿上衣服再飞啊。。。。<br/>
心里忍不住吐槽的Conner，恨不得自戳双目，他真的什么都没看到。<br/>
好吧，至少他不想看到。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>